Many gas turbine engines include a nosecone positioned at an axially forward end of the gas turbine engine. Gas turbine engines also include an inlet case positioned axially aft of the nosecone. The nosecone directs air into the inlet case, where the air is received by a fan or a compressor section depending on the type of gas turbine engine in use.
Occasionally, it is desirable to disconnect the nosecone from the inlet case for various reasons such as maintenance. Some nosecones connect to corresponding inlet cases via threading. Conventional systems utilize a single-use lock to reduce the likelihood of the nosecone undesirably disconnecting from the inlet case during use of the gas turbine engine. One of the undesirable results of such a single-use lock is that a the lock is replaced with a new lock each time the nosecone is disconnected from the inlet case.